Government
The Prince of Rheinbergen is His Serene Highness Gerard, an enlightened monarch who rules Fürstentum Rheinbergen along the principles of Enlightened Absolutism. Under the benevolent rule of HSH Gerard citizens of Rheinbergen enjoy complete religious freedom, freedom of speech and of the press, the right to dual or multiple nationality* and the right of private property. HSH Gerard encourages his citizens to increase their knowledge of the ecology of the Rhine and of ecological issues affecting the quality of life in and along the river. He also supports efforts to improve the ecosystem of the Rhine, the health and well-being of its native flora and fauna, and the well-being of our riparian neighbors, who depend upon our river for sustenance, sport, and amusement. His Serene Highness Gerard, Fürst von und zu Rheinbergen, is the senior titled member of the micronation of Rheinbergen and either approves directly or delegates for approval all activities of the government. He, with the consent of the current Landgrafen, names new Landgrafen of the provinces of Rheinbergen. All other decisions reside in the person of the Fürst, with the advice and assistance of his counsellors and of any officers of the Fürstentum who may have been given His Highness's warrant to act in his stead. The Royal Family of Rheinbergen is the immediate family of HSH Gerard. Currently the royal family is HSH Fürstin Naomi, HSH Erbprinz Maxwell, HSH Prinz Moritz and HSH Prinzessin Amelia. Their role in government is purely advisory until such time as each achieves the age of majority. As a hereditary monarchy, should HSH Gerard at any time be unable or unwilling to rule, the Fürstin would act as regent during the period of the Erbprinz's minority, until such time as he is ready and willing to assume the throne. In the unlikely event that the current royal family in its entirety desires to abdicate the rule of Rheinbergen, they shall so formally notify the Landgrafen. The Landgrafen will then nominate and choose a successor, who will be announced to the people of Rheinbergen no less than three months prior to the transfer of power. The Staatsrat, or Privy Council, includes the Landgrafen and any other advisors HSH Gerard may see fit to appoint. The Staatsrat advises the Fürst on matters regarding the management of Rheinbergen which may include: areas of ecologic concern within Rheinbergen; recommendations for the recognition of Rheinbergians through the awarding of Titles and Honours; moderating and maintaining a civil discourse in the national forum; matters at the request of HSH, or matters which the Staatsrat believes should be brought to HSH's attention. The Royal College of Arms (RCoA) of Rheinbergen consists of three senior heralds: Banded Pennant Herald, Korenbout Herald and Goldenring Herald. These officers act in union and conduct the business of the college as collective equals. The RCoA assists in advising HSH Gerard on the activities of the citizenry of Rheinbergen as they apply to future Titles and Honours; developing coats of arms and providing letters patent for the citizenry under warrants of the Fürst; maintaining records of Coat Armour in the Micronation of Rheinbergen; maintaining a register of all arms in Rheinbergen (both RcoA designed and registered “foreign” arms); making recommendation on the design ofnational symbols and emblems of rank for HSH's approval; recommendation for the appointment of Pursuviants of Arms or additional offices within the college as may become necessary. The Staatsrat together with the CoA also advises in all areas of protocol within the micronation of Rheinbergen, and provides official documents for the signature and seal of the Fürst while attending the numerous requirements needed for the good order and maintenance of the administration of Fürstentum Rheinbergen.